This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. MultiSeq [1] (http://www.scs.uiuc.edu/[unreadable]schulten/multiseq/) is a unified bioinformaticsanalysis environment within VMD that allows one to organize, display, andanalyze both sequence and structure data for proteins and nucleic acids. Specialemphasis is placed on analyzing the data within the framework of evolutionarybiology. The Resource has released a major new version of the MultiSeq environment thisyear. Version 3.0 of the software is incorporated into the 1.8.7 release of VMDand the new version is capable of working with much larger datasets and supportsnew databases such as the Prokaryotic Growth Temperature Database and taxonomicinformation for sequences from the Comparative RNA website. Support forPSIPRED secondary structure prediction has been added, and the QR algorithmcan now be used with nucleic acid sequences. Numerous graphical display elementshave been inproved, and initial scripting support has been added for the MultiSeqprocedures.In the next year the Resource will continue to refine MultiSeq and add additionalfeatures to allow biomedical researchers to combine sequence and structure data.BIBLIOGRAPHY[1] E. Roberts, J. Eargle, D. Wright, and Z. Luthey-Schulten. MultiSeq: Unifying sequenceand structure data for evolutionary analysis. BMC Bioinformatics, 7:382, 2006.